Preposterous
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: The beauties of Seigaku and Rokkai battled to piss off each other while trying to gain the most affection from their lovers. TeFu. SanYuk.
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It was a nice morning when Fuji decided to take a walk in the park where the sakura buds are beginning to bloom in the spring breeze. He always liked how the streets become satiated with pinkness in this season. _

_He was walking down the lane with his usual blissfully flawless smile on his feministic petite face when a sight before him made his eyes flickered with somewhat irritation._

_Yukimura was sitting on a bench, leaning against Rokkai Chu's tennis vice-captain's well-toned shoulders. A second later-whatever the love birds formed with their mouths that Fuji couldn't discer- Sanada stood up and walked away, leaving Yukimura leaning back on the bench's backrest smiling._

_Fuji was on the verge of turning around when Yukimura spotted him and called out his name, loud enough so Fuji couldn't not hear. Fuji looked to Yukimura and fakely brightened his smile. "Yukimura." _

_Yukimura had stood up to walked over to Fuji in the process. Now, they both were only a few feet apart. "What are you doing here __**alone**__, Fuji?" Yukimura had said that word with a smirk that couldn't be missed by the genius himself._

"_Nothing, is there a reason for me not to take a walk in this beautiful ravine?" Fuji shot back._

_Yukimura smiled with the same intensity as Fuji. "I didn't say that."_

_Fuji chuckled dryly. "Really now."_

"_You're not with anyone?" Yukimura faked a surprised tone._

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_Nothing, I just thought you'd be with someone, but I guessed not.." Yukimura waved off._

"_I could be." Fuji narrowed his eyes. He was damn sure what Yukimura meant. They had been on rivalry terms ever since the teams met on occasions and Yukimura was always on the roll for irritating Fuji with his intimate relationship with Sanada. Yukimura and Sanada never minded their relationship in public. Although Fuji and Tezuka was a couple, Tezuka didn't like publicity. That's just how it was. _

"_Even though our beauty rivals, you can never prevail in the realm of love and Genichirou __**always**__ spoils me." Fuji rolled his eyes inwardly at Yukimura's attempt in making him jealous. Funny thing was, Yukimura succeeded. _

_Fuji kept silent._

"_I bet Tezuka doesn't love you enough to give you a kiss in public. Your charms are getting rusty on your buchou, ne?" Yukimura grinned confidently._

"_Tsk. What makes you think that? If it concerns you that much, I'll show you that I can do more than what you can." Fuji's head was topping like a volcano. He was at lost for cool demeanor and patient. _

"_Oh yeah? Why don't you do it first before say it?" Just then, Sanada appeared beside Yukimura. To prove what he can do, Yukimura pulled Sanada down for a fervent kiss before breaking apart. "Well, we'll see you at practice meet on Friday." With that Yukimura and Sanada left with their hands twined into each other._

'_Arhh!! Stupid Yukimura! Stupid kiss! Stupid Tezuka' Fuji stood rooted on the spot; eyes burning with raw agitation. His eyes screamed with flames as he looked after the trailing away couple. 'It's all Tezuka's fault!' He screamed inside his head._

_Oo, that Yukimura always liked to pick on his nerve._

Well, that was what happened yesterday. This morning, Fuji had skipped morning practice. His sister did the courtesy to call in for an apparently believable reason. Even at school, none of the regulars have clashed with Fuji for the whole school hours, except for Eiji whose energetic self was depleted completely when after school practice came.

Everyone was present at the lined up before their buchou, stern-looking as always.

When Tezuka's watch hit 4:30 flat, he looked up from the clipboard and looked around for head count. "Where's Fuji?" Tezuka asked the whole team, expecting at least one would know the answer.

Murmurs were heard when Tezuka cleared his throat to get their collective attentions. Tezuka sent the non-regulars for laps, keeping his regulars around.

"Oy, Eiji-sempai, something up?" Momoshiro asked at the low-morale acrobatic player.

"Eh? Nothing, Momo." Eiji sighed heavily.

Oishi moved to stand beside his double partner. "Eiji, do you know where Fuji is? You were with him the whole day right?"

"Yeah, but..." The others looked at him, confused. "He didn't talk to anyone. And when our English teacher asked him to solve a problem on the board, Fujiko opened his eyes and the teacher fainted on the spot."

"…Is that…possible?" Echizen asked, surprised what their resident sadistic tensai can do,

"Nya, Ochibi. There's more than that. Fujiko is super scary when he's in a bad mood." Eiji dramatically wailed as he latched onto the smaller boy.

"So, Fuji-sempai is in a bad mood?" Echizen asked and Eiji nodded quite dejectedly.

"Poor Eiji-sempai." Momoshiro sighed defeated, feeling sorry for his sempai having to keep up with Fuji for the whole day.

Tezuka was about to assigned laps to the regulars when Inui beat him to it. "Here comes Fuji."

Everyone looked toward the locker room to see Fuji approaching them with the darkest aura emitting dangerous around him with his piercing blue eyes adding to the effect.

The first thing Fuji did was scanning through his teammates with his eyes, scrutinizing them as if they will become dead men for sure. "Why is everyone standing around doing nothing?" Fuji asked with his calm, but seriously deadly tone.

"Ah, Fu-Fujiko." Eiji gulped loudly, earnings looks from the others. "We-We were just-just waiting for you-you."

"That's right Fuji-sempai." Kaido decided to help out his scared sempai, apparently feeling guilty for letting Eiji putting up with the talking.

"What Mamushi said." Momoshiro perched in.

"Ii data! Momoshiro and Kaido are agreeing." Inui whipped out his notebook and began scribbling.

"Fsshh…" Somehow, Kaido's habitual hiss came out wrong to Momoshiro's ears.

"What was that, you stupid mamushi?"

Taken back by the sudden outburst, Kaido's left eye twitch. The word 'stupid' irritated him. "You want a fight? You peachy momo!"

_Peachy? The hell? _"Did you just call me pussy?" Momo cringed and yelled back.

"Now you are deaf?" Kaido blatantly replied, crossing his arms across his chest as the glowered at Momoshiro.

"That's it! You are so gonna--"

Tezuka's lips twitched irritatingly with his eyes narrowed at the two childish regulars in front of him. Oishi panicked nervously, sweating profusely as he observed the situation.

"Everyone! 50 LAPS NOW! You two, 100!" The thunderous voice bellowed out, sending Goosebumps to the regulars who were scurrying into the laps as soon as the voice reached their ears. Even Oishi stumbled into running.

Seconds later, only scribbling noise could be heard and a few inaudible 'Ii data' came from Inui. His glasses would scintillate a few times.

Annoyed with the noise disturbing the awkward silence, the thunderous voice bellowed out again. "Inui!"

"H-hai." Inui stuttered out as a result from a few muscle contractions in his heart that made him beat so hard to the point where people would called it being intimidated. He closed his notebook quick and prepared to run the laps when he was called back by the same thunderous voice. "Do you need something Fuji?"

"Your notebook." A precise reply came. Fuji's hand reached out and Inui reluctantly handed the object over to the pale hand before taking off without any arguments.

Silence followed. A few panting was heard when the regulars and non-regulars jogged by. Tezuka kept his cool, deciding that it'd be best to keep quiet.

TBC

**AN:** I have this chapter in my folder since forever. I figured that I won't be able to type up a chapter to my Sequel any time soon, so I hope this will bring some entertainment in my absence. If there are enough people who want this story to continue, I will abandon my other incomplete stories (except for the Sequel) to complete this one. If not, I'll just let this story linger around until I get in the mood of finishing this after the others. So...did anyone guess who the thunderous voice belong to?


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAPTER 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Practice ended noiselessly. Even the heavily panting tennis club members didn't dare to complain or remark their discontentment.

Before the members filed to stand in front of their buchou for further instructions and dismissal, Fuji unceremoniously turned around and headed for the locker room.

Tezuka watched Fuji from the corner of his eyes as the regulars watched Fuji doing things on his own premises dumbfoundedly.

Tezuka cleared his throat and gingerly pushed his spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose. "First and Second years pick up the balls and put away the nets. Regulars are dismissed for today."

The first and second years nodded and did what they were told.

The regulars stood rooted on the spot as if they were waiting for further instruction to start walking. Tezuka took a quick glance at the quiet regulars before looking down at the clipboard in his hands and scribbled the day's progress. When he was done, he turned around and walked to the locker room. The regulars dutifully shuffled behind.

Before Tezuka could reach for the door knob, the door slammed opened and startled everyone besides Tezuka.

"I'm going ahead." Without looking at Tezuka, Fuji left.

Tezuka looked after Fuji when the Regulars shuffled into the locker room, briefly wondering what could possibly happened that made Fuji so…angry today. He wanted to tell Fuji to wait for him to walk home together, but he couldn't voice out with the Regulars' presence.

He sighed and shook his head. He needed to change and go home first.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The moment Fuji came inside his house, he could feel his skin prickled with discomforting sensations. Something evil was inside the house.

Truth to his reflexive response, Yuuta came down the stairs to see his aniki at the bottom looking up.

"Aniki!"

Fuji kept silent and gingerly stepped up the first few steps with his eyes scrutinizing the air behind Yuuta. "You're home." He said casually, an unusual response when Yuuta came home. Usually, Fuji would attack Yuuta with affections.

Yuuta warily followed Fuji's eyes. His heart kept twitching as Fuji neared the top of the stairs, hoping the person inside his room was smart enough to stay put. Unfortunately, the person wasn't smart enough.

"Fuji-san~! Long time no see!"

Fuji stared at the purple Frankenstein with wavy hair in disgust and irritation. "Yuuta, since when did we celebrate Halloween in Japan?" His eyes didn't leave the Frankenstein.

Apparently, Mizuki was too overconfident to notice the contempt Fuji was throwing at him and kept twirling his hair.

Fuji's face darkened. He absolutely despised that revolting twirling action.

"We never did, Aniki." Yuuta replied in a small tone. He sent Mizuki a reprimanding look to leave the scene.

Mizuki ignored the warning look Yuuta sent him and smiled brightly at Fuji. "I learned how to make yakitori super deliciously. How about I make some for you, Fuji-san~!"

A mischievous light shone in his eyes. "…Right. Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen?" Fuji chuckled dryly. He could foresee something shiny.

Knowing the situation, Yuuta let his brother go in his course and leave his team manager's life dangerously in Fuji's hands. He shook his head and silently prayed that there won't be any blood spilling today. He looked at Mizuki pitifully as he skipped downed the stairs jovially with Fuji following behind.

When the 2 were out of his sight, he sighed heavily and went back to his room to get back to his homework.

Not 10 minutes after, Yuuta jumped in alarm and snapped the pencil lead he was writing with.

Mizuki's scream echoed throughout the house.

A second later, sounds of chainsaws roared.

Mizuki shrieked.

A dark chuckle resonated the house.

Something like the lawn mower razed.

15 seconds later, the sounds stopped all together.

Yuuta immediately dashed out of his room and down the stair. He stopped when Fuji came out of the kitchen smiling innocently.

"Aniki?" Yuuta sounded uncertainly.

Fuji only lifted his smile higher and headed for his room.

Yuuta warily peeked into the kitchen and saw hair everywhere on the floor in broken lengths. _What happened?_ It seemed as if Fuji just skinned a dark purple Old English Sheep Dog.

Yuuta carefully stepped into the kitchen, avoiding the hair clumps on the ground, and walked around the dining table. His eyes widened at the bald-headed person on the floor unconscious and screeched in horror.

Upstairs, Fuji snickered as he entered the shower. No more hair twirling to see.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yumiko was freaked out when she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was like a messy hair salon. She didn't know where to start because the hair was obviously not belonged to anyone in their family, but she had a feeling that it was Fuji's doing, so she called her brother downstairs.

"Did you do this?" Yumiko asked with a serious face as she pointed a finger at the floor.

Fuji merely shrugged.

"Clean this up right now." Yumiko said resolutely with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"But I don't want to touch Frankenstein's hair or be near it. What if its contagious?" Fuji pouted.

Yumiko's eyebrow twitched. "It is not contagious. You made the mess, now clean up. Quickly, I need to make dinner."

Fuji opened his eyes in adorable pleading round eyes. "Nee-san, it makes me sick. I don't want to be near it."

Just in time, Yuuta joined them at the wrong time. He only wanted a glass of water.

"Why can't Yuuta do it?" Fuji made a pitiful face.

The 2 siblings knew better not to fall for Fuji's fake act, but the pleading eyes that were on the verge of tears stopped them from yelling at him.

"Fine. I'll do this just once, okay? There won't be a next time, understand?" Yumiko held Fuji's gaze.

Fuji nodded obediently with a small smile and wiped his eyes. "I promise there won't be a next time."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. _Of course there won't be a next time! Mizuki has no hair left to be shaved!_

After dinner, Fuji sat in his room trying to do his physics homework.

He read a paragraph about attractions and suddenly remembered the counter with Yuimura yesterday. He dropped the pen in his hand down on the table and slid his chair back. "That blue head's got some nerve to mess with me." Fuji murmured. "Blue head?"

A light bulb flickered on Fuji's head and his smile brightened a million watts. The light bulb popped by the sudden overwhelming energy.

"Saa…" Fuji thought back on earlier's activity. "Purple hair?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, trying to imagine Yukimura with Mizuki's ugly hair color. "No, purple resembles his original hair color too much."

"Ah! Got it!" Fuji snickered and decided to look for Yumiko. He needed to borrow some hair dye.

His phone suddenly vibrated from the table. With a quick glance that it was Tezuka who called, Fuji ended the connection. _Now I have something to do._

-.-.-.-.-

Dark into the night when it was super dark outside with the only lights were the stars and the moon, a small astute and agile figure ran across the Yukimura's family front yard.

The figure moved around the house and located his destination on the 2nd floor. He cleverly climbed up the tall tree and made his way into the window with dark blue curtains.

On the bed in the room, Yukimura turned on the bed softly before quieted down under the comforter.

The figure snickered inaudibly and headed for the bathroom that located inside the room.

-.-.-.-.-

Feeling the morning breeze through the window, Yukimura shuffled under the comforter before sitting up and stretched his limps with a yawn.

He smiled at the bird nest on the tree outside his window. "Good Morning, Gen-chan!" He greeted the baby bird that chirped at him.

Going with his morning routine, he entered his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Once his breath was fresh and clean, he went back to his room to retrieve his clothes for his morning shower.

Exactly 7 minutes later, Yukimura stepped out of the shower into the misty bathroom with his towel wrapped around his body. He hummed softly as he combed his hair blindly and put on his clothes.

The bathroom door opened and the mist diffused into his bedroom. He moved over to the dress table and slowly looked up into the mirror.

His eyes stopped.

A breath inhaled.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

A breath released.

Yukimura stood up and trembly fumbled for his phone under his pillow while panicking. He immediately called Sanada when he got the device.

**"Hel-"**

"Gen! I want you over now!" Yukimura interrupted the vice-captain and demanded over the phone.

Without wasting anymore seconds, Sanada got his school bag and left the house.

Yukimura sat on his bed breathing heavily, while occasionally glanced at the mirror to see the hideous color that reflected on his head. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist on the comforter. _Who the **** did this to my hair!?_

About 4 minutes later, Sanada was storming up the stairs and opened the door to Yukimura's room. "What hap-"

Sanada was about to shriek in horror when Yukimura stopped him in a threatening voice. "You better not shriek or make any noises."

Sanada nodded his head and closed the door behind him. He quickly came over and sat beside Yukimura on the bed with his arm around the distressed boy. "Who or what did this to you?"

Yukimura held onto Sanada's shirt and burried his face into Sanada's chest. He sobbed. "I can't go to school with this."

Sanada raised his hand to pat Yukimura's head, unsurely if he should touch the new hair colored hair. In the end, he decided that it wouldn't harm him to touch it.

Yukimura continued to sob in distress. "This stupid color. I hate it...hic...I look...hic...hideous."

"No you don't. You still look beautiful to me." Sanada tried to placate his boyfriend.

"Liar." Yukimura said and lifted his face to look at Sanada's face. "You said orange is the color you hate the most."

"I-"

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better." Yukimura shagged his shoulders and turned his back to Sanada, successfully making Sanada immensely guilty.

Sanada tentatively wound his arms around Yukimura's waist and pulled his boyfriend to his chest. "It wasn't a total lie. Bet I can make you feel better." He bent sideway and kissed Yukimura's nape, making his way slowly to the warm lips.

Yukimura couldn't help but lean into the kiss although he was still frowning. He moaned softly in pleasure.

"How was that?"

Yukimura smiled brightly and nodded.

Sanada chuckled deeply and ran his hand through the orange hair. "What should we do about this?"

Yukimura sighed. "I can't go out with this and I want my original color back. And I need to find out who is responsible for this."

Sanada nodded in agreement. "You don't think its Niou, right?"

Yukimura looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head. "He wouldn't dare unless he wants to meet his great grandparents early."

"Right!" Sanada boggled his head up and down. He thought for a while. "Well...did you offend anyone recently?"

A stupid question.

Yukimura immediately glared at Sanada. The God's Child never offends anyone.

On second thought...Yukimura's glare softened and turned into a tentative sight. Maybe he did..._Ah! Fuji Syusuke!_

His face darkened. He was so going to get revenge on Seigaku's Tensai.

**AN: **A bunny hopped into my head, so I decided to write this down and update a chapter for this story. So???? How is this chapter? Good? Bad? Uncool? Uninteresting? Good Enough? Opinions? ^__^ Welll, I hope you enjoyed this.

**-Does anyone have any idea they want to put into the story? Like pranks that Yukimura can use in the next chapter?-**

Thank you those who reviewed for the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREPOSTEROUS CHAPTER 3**

* * *

The day was blazing hot as Seigaku's hard-working tennis team was drilling against the wall of the gym building besides the basket ball courts.

It was like this for over half an hour already and everyone was sweating through their shirts. They couldn't stop the drill because the first to miss the ball had to drink 4 cups of Inui's summer master recipe. The second to miss the ball would have to drink 3 cups, the third 2 cups, the fourth one cup, and the rest would be saved.

Looking at all 9 regulars, there was only one who was smiling with his eyes closed fully enjoying the drill.

"ARHH!!!!!"

"1 down." Fuji said with a smirk.

Tezuka stole a glance at his first fallen teammate and sighed.

"EEKKK!!!!" A shriek resounded through the courts.

"2 down." Inui murmured with an evil smile.

"Eiji, Mom-chan~ where are you going?"

The two froze in their steps and groaned. They were about to sneak away, but Fuji just had to open his pretty mouth.

"I will double the punishment if anyone is thinking of going ahead." Tezuka strictly said without sparring a glance at Eiji and Momoshiro.

The two sighed dejectedly and sat down against a basketball pole.

"Why are you whimpering, Eiji-sempai? It's not like you're the one that's going to drink 4 cups of that thing." Momoshiro sighed somberly.

Eiji groaned. "It's only one cup less, what's the difference anyways?"

They looked at Kawamura, who was in his burning mode hitting the balls furiously against the poor wall.

"Nya~ Momo-chan, who do you think will miss the ball?"

Momoshiro snickered. "Of course the green snake!"

"FFFSSSSSSSHH!"

"Told you so!" Momoshiro declared with pride.

Kaido glared at Momoshiro before walking from the spot to get his ball that rolled onto the grass.

"I bet Echizen is next." Momoshiro said with confidence.

Eiji observed the remaining regulars and contemplated outcome.

Tezuka and his Tezuka Zone…not possible.

Fuji and his smile…not possible.

Oishi and his slow and careful hits on the ball…maybe…

Inui and his…juice…yeah, not possible…He wouldn't miss the ball to drink his own creation.

Kawamura and his burning mode…too much concentration…not possible.

Echizen…the first year ace…maybe not possible.

Then out of the blue, "Kunimitsu honey!~"

Eiji and Momoshiro fell to the ground.

Fuji's eyes narrowed when the yellow ball whizzed by him.

Everyone stopped hitting when they noticed the tensai was the fourth victim to Inui's juice. Kawamura, Oishi, and Echizen sighed in relief.

Tezuka frowned, first looking at an angry-looking Fuji and then at the new comer.

Fuji turned around and glared at the one who called out Tezuka's name so intimately that made him missed the freaking ball. "YAH!! What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted, glaring daggers at Yukimura.

Yukimura smirked. "Good luck drinking your punishment. Bye!" With that, Yukimura turned away and left the scene.

Fuji stood flabbergasted. "Aish! That son of a-"

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I guess you four know what will happen. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

Echizen smirked as he passed by a Fuji with heat radiating from his head. He was actually glad that Yukimura came on time, or else he would have to face the punishment.

Oishi and Kawamura silently walked away.

Tezuka came by Fuji and nudged the smaller boy, seeing him wasn't moving to follow Inui as Momo, Kaido, and Eiji were.

"What!?" Fuji shouted to release his anger on that Yukimura.

Tezuka calmly looked at Fuji. "Aren't you going to follow them?" He signaled with a tip of his head to their direction.

Fuji's angry face changed to a pout. "That was unfair~" He whined. "It wasn't my fault."

Tezuka merely looked at Fuji with an eyebrow raised.

"You know I wouldn't miss it to give the punishment to Echizen." He swung Tezuka's arm.

"…" Tezuka turned his gaze to the disappearing group that followed Inui. "They're almost gone."

Fuji huffed and frowned at Tezuka. "I hate you." He walked away.

Tezuka soon made his way to the club room. "I love you too." He whispered with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji could still taste the unpleasant concoction on his tongue. Usually, he wouldn't mind the lingering foul taste. But today, he especially didn't want to drink it, so the concoction tasted stronger.

He gurgled the minty mouthwash in his mouth the second time.

Once he finished, he left his bathroom and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

No one else was home besides him. Most of the time, he would be the first to come home.

He looked through the refrigerator for anything that he could microwave, but there were only groceries.

"Aiissshhh!" He groaned and slammed the door shut. He rubbed his grumbling stomach. "Why is there nothing to eat when I'm hungry?" He murmured.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Could that be the pizza delivery man?" He thought and brightened up, not thinking about the non-sense that he just spurted.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Tezuka smiled.

Fuji moved to the side and let Tezuka in. "What are you doing here?" He blinked.

Tezuka held up a plastic bag in front of Fuji's face. "I brought sushi."

Fuji took the bag and smiled. "How did you know I was hungry?" He walked to the kitchen and Tezuka followed behind.

"I just know."

Fuji put the bag on the table and turned around to peck Tezuka's lips. "You know me so well."

Tezuka circled his arms around Fuji's waist. "Of course. I'm supposed to take care of my boyfriend."

Fuji then pouted as he remembered what happened earlier at school. "What about earlier when you didn't spare me from drinking Inui's juice?"

Tezuka sighed and walked over the drawer to get 2 pairs of chopsticks.

"I know. I know. You were just being fair." Fuji said cutely when Tezuka returned to the table to give him a pair of chopstick.

Tezuka patted Fuji's head. "Let's just eat."

Fuji nodded and they both consumed the sushi scrumptiously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where did you go yesterday?" Sanada asked as they sat in Yukimura's living room watching TV together.

Yukimura smiled and snuggled closer to Sanada. "No where."

Sanada knew better.

Suddenly, he thought about what happened yesterday. That revenge wasn't enough. He needed to think of something else to get back at Fuji for his hair the other day.

When Sanada left, Yukimura dialed Niou's number and waited for the other to pick up.

"Moshi moshi." The other line whispered.

"It's me." Yukimura's browed furrowed, confused why Niou was whispering.

"Oh buchou. Can you hold on just a sec?"

Yukimura heard some scratching noises in the background.

"Okay!" Niou spoke louder with a much comfortable tone. "Sorry about that buchou. I was spying on someone."

Yukimura simply quirked an eyebrow upward. "Okay…?"

"So buchou, what's up?" Yukimura could tell Niou was smiling brightly on the other end.

"I need help."

"Oh?" Niou was silent was a second before his bubbliness was back. "What can a person like me do for you?"

Yukimura drummed his finger on his thigh. "I need an idea for a…prank."

Niou dropped the phone. "Prank?" He asked again to make sure. "Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Yukimura glared at the wall as if Niou was there.

"No no no!" Niou quickly responded. "I just thought my pranks won't be on the same level of your expectation."

"I don't care."

"Oh, alright. Hm…let me think for a sec." Niou hummed.

Yukimura looked at his nails while waiting for Niou. "10 seconds."

"Oh! I got one."

Yukimura smiled. "This got to be good, or else…" He left that on a mysterious tone.

Niou chuckled nervously and gulped. "Yeah…"

"Speak away."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji took a warm shower the next morning. It was Saturday. He had to meet with the regulars at the mall in an hour.

He got off the bus and spotted Tezuka and Oishi waiting at mall entrance.

"Hi guys." Fuji chirped when he was near. He briefly hugged Tezuka. He wanted to give Tezuka a kiss on the cheek, but he knew Tezuka wouldn't like him to do so in public. A hug was already over the line.

"Hey Fuji." Oishi smiled warmly. "You should've dried your hair before coming here."

"Relax, Oishi." Eiji and the rest suddenly appeared. "Fujiko doesn't get sick that easily."

Fuji smiled. "You're going to get wrinkles soon if you keep on worrying too much." He teased and Oishi laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright. Let's go in since everyone is here." Oishi said and they went inside the glass door.

The school asked Tezuka and his tennis club to do a little shopping for props for their last dance before summer vacation kicked in.

The first store they went to was the radio shack. Fuji looked at the earphones on the wall. When he touched the small plastic bag with the earphone inside, it stuck to his fingers. He used his other hand to pry the plastic away, but it ended up sticking to his other hand as well. "Argghhh." He groaned.

"Fuji. We're leaving." Tezuka called from the other isle.

Fuji looked up before looking down at the thing that was still sticking on his fingers stubbornly. "Why are you sticking to me?" He flung his wrists incessantly.

"Fuji!"

"Coming!" Fuji gritted his teeth and flung harder. This time, the bag flew away. "Ah, goodness." He shook his head in disbelief.

Fuji felt something was seriously wrong when they entered the second store. His body felt sticky even though the temperature wasn't hot. He had to keep on pinching his shirt away from sticking to his body. The material stuck to his body so uncomfortably.

Tezuka noticed the frown on Fuji's face when they were alone in an isle in the balloon shop. "Something wrong?"

Fuji looked up and sulked. "The shirt keeps on sticking to me."

Tezuka looked at Fuji confusingly. "You're not sweating. How can it be sticky?"

Fuji huffed in annoyance at the shirt. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's the shirt. I'll buy you a new one." Tezuka offered.

Fuji smiled and nodded.

Tezuka told Oishi to watch the regulars while he and Fuji went out for a little bit. He got a light blue T-shirt for Fuji.

"Better?" Tezuka inquired when Fuji got out of the changing room.

Fuji groaned. "No. Its still sticky." He picked at the material.

Tezuka sighed.

"Oh well, it'll get better later, hopefully." Fuji said and they left the store.

The group was waiting for them in front of the store when they came back to the balloon store.

The stickiness only got worse. Soon he felt his butt cheeks were sticking together when he walked. It was extremely uncomfortable, something worse than wedgies.

The bubble gum store in front of them made Eiji go wild.

He jumped up and down like a little kid. "I want to go in there." He pointed and grabbed Fuji's hand. "Eyah!!" He screeched and pulled his hand away, looking at his hand grossly. "Why is your hand so sticky?"

Fuji frowned and looked at his hand as he made a pinching motion with his two fingers. "I don't know. My whole body feels so sticky and I took a shower this morning. It doesn't make sense."

"Could someone have dropped a bucket of sugar water on you when you walk by their house?" Momoshiro said without thinking.

"Stupid!" Echizen punched Momoshiro's arm.

"I should know if someone did that." Fuji glared at Momoshiro.

"Sorry." Momoshiro squeaked.

"Did you eat anything this morning that makes your body perspire sticky sweats?" Inui suggested.

"…" Kaido shifted an eyebrow. "There is no such thing, Inui-sempai."

"…" Inui shifted his spectacles. "I know that."

"Maybe something's wrong with the shower water." Oishi said.

"But it was fine when I showered at Fujiko's house." Eiji quipped.

"We can go home if you want." Tezuka proffered.

Fuji sighed and nodded.

"I'm depending on all of you to complete the shopping today." Tezuka looked at them with a stern gaze that promised many laps if they lack off.

"Hai!"

The two left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was just about to enter the bathroom when Tezuka stopped him.

"Let me take a look first."

Fuji nodded and let Tezuka in the bathroom first.

Tezuka turned on the shower and observed the water. He rubbed the fingers together under the water.

"It was fine after I showered this morning." Fuji said while using his finger pads to pick up the hair strands on the counter top that stuck to his fingers right away.

"It has to be the water." Tezuka concluded. He looked up the shower head suspiciously. He twisted the shower cap opened and 2 pieces of jolly rancher fell into the tub.

Fuji peered over at the sound. "What was that?" He walked over to the tub.

Tezuka picked up the two sticky objects. "Jolly Ranchers." He showed them to Fuji. "How did these get in there?"

Fuji frowned and took the sticky candies into his hand. "I may have the slightest idea."

His eyes glowered dangerously.

**TBC**

**AN:** My writing morale is low, so this chapter is not as funny as I want it to be. Nonetheless, another chapter is completed! **R&R **

**Review Replies:**

_**Chapter 1:**_

jolene - thank you. I was in a happy mood when writing that chapter and felt like using descriptive vocabs. Sorry if Fuji sounds out of character. . I usually don't think about their true characteristics when typing my stories. Thank you.

lovemoonlight - Yeah, its Fuji. Thank you.

_**Chapter 2:**_

TeFu - LoL yeah, the little beautiful devil. Thank you.

vegibee - I like your ideas. Unfortunately, I forgot upon writing the 3rd chapter. But I'll remember to put your idea in the next chapter! Thank you.


End file.
